DIAS SEM FIM
by Darck Angel
Summary: arrependimentos dor amor desitir de tudo lutar por eles erros que derepentem querer ser normal apenas viver .no caos da vida e tao confuso tudo mais la no fundo ela sabe oq ue quer ele somente o amor que e tao dificil de alcançar ps:deixem comentarios bj
1. Default Chapter

**DIAS SEM FIM  
**  
Desde da partida dele ela não era mais a mesma. ela não se perdoava por não dizer pra ele que o amava por que ela o amava mais que tudo .

Tudo tava tão difícil de fazer. à noite quando ela ia dormi não ouvia voz dele e chorava de saudades .

Ela sabia que teria que voltar pra sua casa. mais parecia que lá eles estariam mais longe e aqui.anda estariam junto mesmo que só nas lembranças.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Era preciso ir pra casa. Talvez lá ela esqueci esse amor .

Então ela resolve ir pra casa.

Chamou as meninas e Darin se despediu o mais rápido que consegui. por que ela não queria partir mais tinha que ir.

Dói de mais ta ali tão perto de onde as coisas aconteceram

Chorando ela se despediu deles e foi .

Ou chegar foi recebida pelos seus pais.

Tudo parecia como se ela nunca tivesse ido.

Tudo do mesmo jeito.  
Mais ela já não se sentia muito bem lá . como seu lugar não fosse lá .

E sim em outro lugar. Ela era a princesa.

Todos pareciam estar sempre atrás dela.

Ela odiava não poder fazer nada sem alguém a tratasse diferente por que ela era a princesa.

Não podia sair sozinha nem fazer as coisas normais pra idade dela sentia falta de ser apenas mais uma pessoa na multidão .

Tudo que ela queria era voltar. Pra ele não importava se ela tivesse que deixar tudo.

Ela quase não tinha amigos .Ela não consegui mais agüentar os dias sem seus amigos e Ele .

Sua mãe percebeu que ela estava estranha, triste então resolveu fazer um baile.

Pra ver se ela conhecia algumas pessoas.

E voltava a ser feliz.

Aquela festa pra ela parecia muito chata . todos pra quem Ela olha pareciam feliz.

Muitos garotos da festa quiseram dançar com ela mais ela parecia ignorar eles.

Sua mãe vendo sua atitude acho que ela estava sendo anti-social

Sua mãe então a chamou falou: Minha filha da uma chance pra eles. pelo mesmo dançai uma musica vc e princesa tem obrigações uma delas e ser social.

- Ta bom mãe

Ela aceita dançar com um garoto. mais o tempo todo só pensava em Nele.

Em como ela faria qualquer coisa pra voltar pra ele.

Como era melhor ser guerreira sailor do que princesa.

Como ele e mais bonito do que o garoto q ela estava dançando.

Como ele era mais gentil afinal ele era um príncipe .

O seu príncipe .

Só dela e demais ninguém.

Será q só dela ele era.

Será que ha amava.

Todos esse pensamentos passavam na sua cabeça.

Quando dirimente ela se decidiu não quero ficar aqui .

Vou voltar e ficar mais perto dele.

Eu posso achar ele.

Acho que consigo.

Que se dane essa vida que levo aqui .

Eu quero ser apenas uma garota comum que pode amar quem quiser .  
  
Ela sai correndo do salão .

Vai ate seu quarto pega suas coisa. coloca uma mala pega papel e caneta e escreve um **bilhete:**  
  
_** mamãe , eu  
  
tenho que ir não  
  
consigo ficar aqui  
  
deixa-me viver um pouco  
**_  
**_ bjs da Sua filha amada_**

Ela deixa o bilhete do lado da cama e sai correndo do castelo só queria ser livre pra viver como uma pessoa normal.

Chama a chave e volta A chuva caia .

Ela não se importou de andar só pela cidade sozinha ele tinha que pesar no que ia fazer . A única coisa que consegui pensar foi ..............

* * *

oiii gente gostaram do 1 cap eu sei que ta um pouco pequeno.

mais eu pretendo ir aumentado

os cap deixem

sugestões pra mim e comentários brigada bjssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!! ==


	2. mudanças sera

Cap 2

Não quero mais sofrer.

Acho que não vou pedir a ajuda pra ninguém. nem vou falar que estou aqui.

Assim talvez possa ser oq eu quiser.

Uma garota normal talvez

Que não tem que se importam com ninguém. E nem sofrer por ninguém

Parecia que naquele momento tudo que ela queria poderia ser realizar.

uma coragem a invadiu .

Tenho a chance de ficar longe do meu destino .

e isso que vou fazer a partir de hoje

Serei apenas uma pessoa normal . só preciso que eu lugar pra ficar essa noite .

Acho que ta na hora que curti a vida e tb não posso procura ninguém ou eles acabariam bem encrencados igual a mim .

.Acho tudo que eu passei fizeram eu querer um pouco de diversão afinal agora não sou mais criança posso me virar sozinha

A menina sai andado. sem rumo na chuva .

Acho q eu essa noite foi ficar em um motel.

Amanham penso melhor no que fazer

Parecia que tudo tinha mudado ela não queria ninguém se preocupando com ela .

TB não queria fazer que os outros pagassem pelos erros dela .

Por isso a parti daquele momento estaria s

Talvez só assim ela perdesse apenas viver sem sentir o que sentia. sem a dor da perda constante em sua vida

Ela estava

cometendo os mesmo erros de sua mãe mais naquele momento ela só podia pensar em tudo q eu perdeu em tudo que fez .

No fato de ter fugido agora não tinha mais volta ela provaria que poderia ser normal e reencontraria seu amor perdido

Afinal tudo aquilo tudo era por ele ou será que era por ela mesmo . Então as lagrimas escoriam no seu rosto

Como ela podia agüentar viver sem ele . mais ela viveria

Ela entra no motel se registrou e foi dormi afinal amanham seria um dia diferente de tudo ate momento .

Ao acorda se olho no espelho . Estava cansada daquela imagem resolveu começar mudar por fora .

Soltou os cabelos e os cortou. Saiu comprou umas tintas .depois tingiu fez algumas mechas tb . sai e comprou roupas diferentes daquelas usava .

Agora mesmo que não parecia mais menina e sim mulher parecia muito mais velha do q eu era . Totalmente diferente de antes.Unhas pintadas de preto. cabelos tb mechas vermelhas .calça preta ,botas ,blusa colada vermelha .

Agora só faltava escolher um novo nome: derepenti veio em sua cabeça zoe pare bom

Passou enfrenta da escola e se matriculou com nome de zoe disse que tinha sido transferida . logo depois saiu atrás de emprego . sabia que vida seria difícil mais livre

Uma lagrima escorreu do seu rosto

Como queria ver as meninas,Darin , Hotaru . mais já não podia mais pois já não era mais ela e sim zoe . uma coisa dentro se di falava pra procura seus amigos

Mais a consciência batia a sua mente não podia fazer isso . viu uma vaga de modelo fotográfica resolveu se escrever talvez conseguisse emprego lá sua situação estaria um pouco melhor. Sentia-se muito triste resolveu voltar cedo pra motel pra dormi um pouco afinal amanham começava as aulas pra ela .então uma lembrança invadiu sua mente

-Querida prometo a vc que nada que ruim vai acontecer a agora vá pequena estará segura enquanto tiver com o..................

* * *

oii gente briga pelos comentarios espero que tenham gostado desse cap as coisa ficam bem dificis pra ela no proximo umas pessoas irao voltar

bjs xdss

deixem comentarios plese


End file.
